


Let Them Eat Cake

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Food, M/M, twinyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: In which Aaron is nearly done in by desserts.





	Let Them Eat Cake

“Andrew… I don’t feel so good…” Aaron moans as they roll into the parking space in front of Applebee’s.

“You’re fine, stop sulking,” Andrew responds as he gets out of the Maserati. “C’mon loser, five down, three to go.”

“No, really. I think I’m gonna be sick.” Aaron does look a little green. He clutches his stomach and leans against Katelyn.

“Andrew, maybe it’s time to call it quits?” Katelyn suggests. Andrew’s glare keeps her from going on and she sighs quietly and digs out some Tums from her purse. Neil thinks that he hears her mutter something about “boys” and “stupid.”

Neil, who is only a witness to the food orgy, is looking quite smug as the four of them enter the chain restaurant. They get seated at the bar per Andrew’s request and Neil makes the announcement.

“Say, my friends here are celebrating a birthday.”

Their waiter perks up. “Really? That’s awesome! And twins!! We don’t get many twin birthdays.” The perky smile on the waiter’s face wilts a bit under the combined glare of the Minyards. “Uhh… how about I get y’all’s drinks and then  _ahem_  a surprise?” The waiter winks at Neil and Neil winks back, just to annoy Andrew.

Andrew nurses a Coke float while Aaron drinks ginger ale and Katelyn, bless her, gets an extra strong bloody Mary (keeping up with the brothers is taking a toll). Neil gets black coffee.

A few minutes later there’s a commotion from the kitchen and the entire wait staff emerges, decked out in birthday party hats and carrying two massive pieces of chocolate cake. They crowd around the bar and sing Happy Birthday with enough gusto that some of the other diners join in. Aaron looks ill, Andrew looks unimpressed. Katelyn is grinning so big and snapping pictures on her phone and Neil is smirking.

The waiter lights the candles on the cake and holds them out in front of the brothers. “Make a wish!” he says.

Aaron and Andrew glower at each other before blowing out the candles and taking their cake. Katelyn thanks the servers and Neil leaves a hefty tip with their bill. Andrew eats his piece of cake slowly, his eyes closing from time to time in apparent sugar bliss. Aaron takes a few bites and shoves the cake towards Katelyn who does her part and eats half; Andrew finishes the rest of it.

Back in the parking lot Aaron has to be half-carried to the car. He’s not a huge fan of sweets and Andrew’s determination to win the Foxes’ bet - getting free birthday desserts from every chain restaurant in town - is going to be the death of him. 

“Two more left,” Andrew says, by way of encouragement. “We can ask for drinks instead. That should count, right?”

Aaron groans but Minyards aren’t quitters so he nods and rests his head against Katelyn’s shoulder.

Neil takes Andrew’s hand as they wait at a stop light. He squeezes his hand and murmurs, quietly so Katelyn and Aaron won’t hear, “Happy Birthday, Andrew.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
